Investigations of the Heart
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: When Harry is mysteriuosly attacked the facts don't add up. Ron and Hermione decide to investigate to uncover the truth and along the way, perhaps each other. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, enjoy._

_All Harry Potter characters belong to J. k. Rowing. I am only a fan._

Hermione Granger looked up from her ancient runes book she had been reading by the common room fire and frowned in the direction of the portrait hole. Some sixth years had just come through it, since it was now curfew. But the one she had been expecting hours ago still hadn't come through. Tonight was one of Harry's Occulemcy lessons with Snape and they usually ended in plenty of time before curfew. With Umbridge, Filch and the Inquisitorial squad prowling around, Harry wasn't likely to linger in the castle.

Hermione sighed.

_Where was he?_

Just then Ron came down from the boys dorm and plopped himself down in the chair opposite Hermione.

"Harry not back yet?" he asked glancing at the portrait hole.

"No," said Hermione. "And I don't understand it."

"Maybe that git Snape deliberately kept Harry down there, you know polishing cauldrons or something," Ron replied darkly. "And made sure to keep him till after curfew so he could be caught out by that toad Umbridge."

"Hmmm, but I don't think Snape would do that," Hermione said slowly.

"You _DON'T_ think Snape would do that?" Ron said in disbelief. "Hermione, this is Snape we're talking about."

"Yes, but think how Harry's described the meetings. Snape hates having to teach Harry, it's a chore Dumbledores made him do. Once he's finishes the lesson he wants to get rid of Harry as soon as possible. Any petty revenge he wants to exact he can do in potions," Hermione said patiently.

"I suppose," Ron said doubtfully.

"Something else must have happened to Harry," Hermione said grimly.

Ron looked up alarmed.

"Then we need to go find him, what if Umbridge get him," Ron said leaping to his feet.

"Ron, its curfew."

"We'll use Harry's cloak," said Ron grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"We can't not look for him, Hermione."

"I know and we are," Hermione said smiling. "But it would be helpful if we knew where he was."

Ron gaped at her for a moment, then grinned, whooped, grabbed her other hand and whirled her round.

"Hermione, you're a genius"

A few people left in the Common Room sniggered at this display but luckily Fred and George weren't there. Even so Ron's ears went red and he loosened his hold on Hermione's hands. Hermione, blushing slightly, pulled Ron towards the dorms. There was a couple of "oooo's" to which Ron, letting go of one of Hermione'e hands, replied with a finger and a "sod off."

As the two made their way up to the 5th year boys dorm, Ron said in a modified voice. "As I said Hermione you're brilliant, I can't believe I didn't think of the Marauders Map."

"Yes well, once we know where Harry is, we'll take the cloak and see what he's up to"

Dean, Seamus and Neville were in the dorm, but were so used to seeing Hermione they didn't remark on it. Ron went over to Harry's trunk and took out the map while Hermione sat on Harry's bed. Ron brought the map to the bed, gave it to Hermione and sat beside her. Both of them bent low over it as Hermione said softly "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and tapped the map with her wand.

As the map appeared, and they could see little dots with names attached to them, they both scanned the map looking for Harry Potter.

"Ron" Hermione gasped pointing at the map.

Ron looked where she was pointing and almost swore. The dot labelled Harry Potter was in the Hospital Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew it" hissed Ron. "Umbridge got him"

"We don't know that" whispered Hermione in a worried voice. "But we need to get down to the Hospital Wing straight away."

She glanced over at the other boys but Neville was absorbed in a Herbology book and Seamus and Dean were playing with chocolate frog cards. Ron once again went into Harry's trunk, retrieved Harry's cloak and stuffed it inside his robes. Hermione stood up. The two of them slipped out quietly from the dorm. They made their way down the deserted staircase and into and across the Common Room. Once they were out of the Portrait Hole, Ron pulled the cloak out from under his robes and threw it over himself and Hermione. They made their way through the dark corridors, checking the map regularly to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris.

"_Funny_" Hermione thought. "_It's never been just the two of us under this cloak before. Its always all three of us, or one of us with Harry." _She suddenly felt very warm even though it was a cool night. This same thought was just accruing to Ron when they reached the Hospital Wing. They carefully opened the door and slipped in. Most of the room was dark apart from a few candles around a single bed. After making sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room they made their way over to the bed where someone was lying.

As they drew nearer, Hermione gasped and grabbed hold of Ron under the cloak. Ron unconsciously tightened his hand around hers, as they got a good look at the figure in the bed. Harry's eyes were closed and swollen. His face was bruised and his lip was cut. There were bandages around his head as well as one of his arms. It was clear Harry had been beaten.

Hermione and Ron both threw off the cloak and crouched down beside Harry's bed.

"Harry" Hermione whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and gave a weak smile as he spotted his two best friends kneeling beside his bed.

"Hey there" he said hoarsely.

"Mate, what happened to you" Ron said anger creeping into his voice. "Did the Slytherins get you?"

Harry closed his eyes and said softly "I don't know"

"You don't know" Ron yelped earning a dig in the ribs from Hermione who gestured towards Madame Pomfrey's office door. Ron moderated his voice slightly as he said "How can you not know?"

Harry opened his eyes again as he replied.

"It happened really fast. And it was in a very dark area of the castle, so….. I didn't get a good look."

"But" Ron said. "you're the best duellist on our year, why didn't you curse them?"

"Wand was knocked from my hand before I could react" Harry answered.

"You didn't lose your wand did you Harry" Hermione said anxiously, holding Harry's hand gently.

"No, I managed to retrieve it" Harry said smiling at her.

"That's good" said Hermione smiling back. "How long do you think you'll stay here?"

"Couple of nights, probably" said Harry. "You know what Madame Pomfrey's like"

"Well don't worry Harry, we'll bring you your work, so you don't fall behind" Hermione said primly.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry as Harry's smile widened. Trust Hermione to think of that.

"And while you're recovering" Hermione continued. "We'll find out who did this to you."

But as Ron nodded his agreement, Harry's face fell. Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"What's wrong Harry" Hermione asked surprised at his reaction. Harry's answer was almost as surprising as his reaction.

"If Dumbledore was here, then we could complain but as we've got Umbridge, she'll just reward who ever did this. There's no point."

"No point" said Ron outraged. "Mate I get what you're saying but still, we have to find out who did this to you."

"Ron's right, Harry, even if they can't be punished now, we need to know their names so we can tell Professor Dumbledore when Umbridge is gone."

Hermione stood up and glanced at Madame Pomfrey's office where a light had come on. Ron also got up.

"Pomfrey's doing her rounds" he hissed getting ready to throw the cloak over himself and Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione said bending over him. "Don't worry, leave everything to us and we'll find out what happened."

"See you in the morning Harry" said Ron as he threw the cloak over himself and Hermione.

"Goodnight Harry" came Hermione's voice as she and Ron moved away form the bed. "Night guys" Harry called quietly as he settled down to wait for Madame Pomfrey. He heard the Hospital Wing door open and close and sighed. He didn't like keeping secrets from his best friends but this was something he had to deal with. They could not find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story has been a year in the making, please leave me a review. Enjoy chapter three._

When Ron and Hermione got back to the Common Room, it was deserted. They took seats by the dying fire to discuss the situation.

"Those damn Slytherins" Ron burst out furiously. " I bet it was that git Malfoy and his cronies."

"Normally I'd agree with you Ron" Hermione began.

"You would" interrupted Ron grinning. Hermione raised an eyebrow and continued.

"But there's something distinctly odd with the situation, you know the way Harry was attacked. For starters someone used their fists on Harry which elements several suspects."

Ron frowned thoughtfully.

"You're right" he said. "Couldn't have been Filch, at the very least Harry would have recognised his wheezing."

"Precisely, though I never really considered him a suspect. Now Umbridge can't have attacked him herself but it's possible she got some members of the Inquisitorial squad to do it."

"Yeah, like those thugs Crabbe and Goyle" Ron agreed. "But what I don't get is why Harry doesn't want to pursue this, it's not like him."

"That is really strange" said Hermione. "But there must be a reason"

She stood up as did Ron. They looked at each other.

"At the moment we can only speculate. Tomorrow we'll try and get a bit more information out of Harry about his evening to see if there's anything we're missing. After that we'll start our investigations."

"Right" said Ron. As they both made their way to their dorms Ron said "Did you really need to mention bringing Harry's work to him."

"This _is our _OWLS Ron, they're very important for deciding our future" Hermione said seriously. "Besides, it gives us a good excuse to see Harry."

"Yeah ok" Said Ron still grinning. "But we needn't bother with Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Well" Hermione said smiling as she started up the stairs to the girls dorm. "It would be silly giving homework to a teacher. Goodnight."

"Night" said Ron heading up his own stairs.

Both Ron and Hermione got up early so they could visit Harry before breakfast and classes. Madame Pomfrey let them in saying as she did so "Yes you may see Mr Potter. And I would dearly like to give whoever attacked him a piece of my mind."

Harry smiled at them as they made their way over. Leaning against plumped pillows, with a full tray of breakfast on his lap, Harry looked slightly better than he had the night before. Seeing the way Ron was eyeing up his tray Harry asked "Did you come straight here without any breakfast? Help yourself to mine."

"Aw, thanks mate" said Ron plonking himself down on the edge of Harry's bed and helping himself to a sausage and some toast.

"Honestly Ron" said Hermione half amused, half exasperated.

"It's fine Hermione" said Harry. "I am going to be in bed all day, have a bit of toast, go on."

Sitting on the other side of Harry's bed, Hermione took a slice of toast as Harry ate his scrambled eggs. After the three of them had been eating for a few minutes, Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice and cleared her throat.

"Harry, we wanted you to go over your evening to help us find out what happened."

Harry swallowed what he had been chewing, then took a sip of juice before speaking. Hermione had the vague suspicion that he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'd met Cho and she tried to tell me that Edgecombe girl wasn't so bad.."

"Ha" Ron interrupted. "I hope you told her straight."

"I did and Cho wasn't very happy. Anyway I was a bit late getting to Snape's office. We were just about to start when Malfoy came in."

"Malfoy" Ron cut in again. "What did he what?"

"Ron let Harry finish" said Hermione sternly.

"Malfoy told Snape that Montague had just turned up inside a toilet and was a bit funny. So Snape cancelled our lesson and went to see Montague, and then I…" Here Harry paused and took another sip of juice.

"Well I was heading out of the dungeons when I was attacked. When it was over, whoever it was made off and I came straight here."

While Harry had been talking Ron and Hermione had glanced over at a set of screens around a bed across the room form Harry, they hadn't noticed the night before. As he finished talking they turned back to look at him.

"But Harry, why didn't you go see Professor Snape after you were hurt?"

"Hermione" said Ron in disbelief. "who in their right mind would go and see Snape even uninjured."

"Well I… I didn't really know if Snape was still in the dungeons or not" replied Harry slowly.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey came over.

"The bell will be going shortly, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, so you 'd best be getting along. And you Mr Potter, need to rest."

"Ok Madame Pomfrey, we'll be gone in a minute" said Hermione.

The three of them quickly finished off the reminder of Harry's breakfast, then Ron and Hermione got to their feet said goodbye to Harry and set off to their classes.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Defence Against the Dark Arts was boring and pointless, charms interesting and Transfiguration challenging. People didn't seem to know what had happened to Harry and assumed he was ill. Hermione with a grudging Ron collected all of Harry's schoolwork minus DADA. After dinner they took it up to the Hospital Wing accompanied by Ginny, Fred and George. Ron and Hermione hadn't had any classes with the Slytherins so they hadn't had a chance to interrogate any of them.

"Hey Harry" the twins chorused when they all reached Harry's bed.

"You should personalise your bed Harry" Fred said grinning.

"Yeah" agreed George. "It's already reserved for your personal use"

"Very funny" laughed Harry.

"Seriously Harry, you've visited the Hospital Wing at least twice a year" said Fred.

"Here's a card from the DA, Harry" said Ginny handing him a card that showed a dark haired wizard blasting a horrible warty toad wearing a pink bow.

"Thanks Ginny" said Harry grinning at her. Ginny beamed back.

"Maybe we need to get you a bodyguard Harry" George was saying but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She had just seen Madame Pomfrey emerged from the screened bed. Hermione got up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"I'm just going to have a word with Madame Pomfrey, Harry, I'll be back in a minute."

_Ron's POV_

Ron wondered why Hermione wanted to see Pomfrey about. Earlier in Charms, she had mentioned something about needing more information, but he wasn't sure what she could find out Pomfrey. Well, she'd tell him later, if something didn't inspire her to go to the library. Ron smiled to himself, when in doubt go to the library seemed to be Hermione's motto. He turned his attention back to the others, who were laughing at a joke Fred had just made.

"Least this gives you a break form Snape and those Occulemcy lessons" he said to Harry.

A shadow passed over Harry's face but then he smiled sheepishly and said "I'm not doing them anymore"

"What" Ron said surprised.

"Snape was in earlier to see Montegue and he said that he thinks I can manage on my own now."

"Are you sure Harry" Ron said concernedly. "What about those funny dreams?"

"Their not so frequent" Harry said quickly though Ron suspected this wasn't true. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was speaking to Madame Pomfrey.

"Err, maybe tell Hermione this later" he said nervously to Ron.

"Ok" said Ron. "But she'll be on to you tomorrow."

"I know" said Harry "But I'd still rather deal with it later than sooner."

Both twins grinned at this.

"Oh, well" said George getting to his feet and stretching. "We'd best be getting along"

"Yeah" agreed Fred also standing and stretching. "Ginny's agreed to help us with a little prank on our beloved Headmistress and Filch."

"If there's anything we can do for you, Harry" Ginny said kindly.

"Thanks Ginny" said Harry. "But unless, well…"

"Unless what" said Ginny leaning forward. Harry hesitated.

"Come on Harry" said Fred. "Spit it out"

"Well it's just I'd really like to talk to Sirius."

Ginny straightened smiling and turned to Fred and George. They were also smiling.

"Do you think you could arrange that" Ginny asked them.

"Well it would be tricky" said George.

"And we would need to break several rules" said Fred seriously. The twins looked at each other then whooped.

"We'll do it."

Seeing that Madame Pomfrey was glaring at them, Fred and George grabbed Ginny and ran out the room calling "Leave it to us Harry."

"Hermione's not going to approve" Ron said grinning when they had left the room. "Shall I save that for later as well?"

"Thanks Ron"

Ron knew he should pursue the issue of occulemcy but he also knew Hermione would be giving Harry a stern talking too about it the next day so he said nothing.

_Hermione's POV_

Madame Pomfrey was sorting out some bottles of potions when Hermione want over to her.

"How's Montague, Madame Pomfrey" Hermione asked politely.

"Still very confused and disoriented" replied Madame Pomfrey. "He will need to remain here for quite some time."

"When did he and Harry come in?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Professor Snape and a couple of students brought in Mr Montague in around twenty minutes past eight, Mr Potter came in between quarter and half past nine."

Hermione frowned. That didn't seem right.

"Was Harry so injured it would have taken him a while to get here from the dungeons?" she asked.

"I doubt it" said Madame Pomfrey. "The damage was confined to Mr Potter's upper body and head. My diagnosis would be that someone was raining blows down on him which did produce some concussion. But Mr Potter was not that disoriented. I don't think it would have taken too long for Mr Potter to come up here."

"So you think Harry came straight up here then" Hermione asked.

"I'm certain of it judging by the freshness of his wounds. I hope" Madame Pomfrey added grimly. "That Professor Snape has a word with those students of his."

"What do you mean" asked Hermione as at that moment she heard the twins whoop. Madame Pomfrey glared at them as they and Ginny ran out the of the room, before replying.

"Professor Snape was in earlier to check on the process of his student and to see if it is necessary to inform his parents. I saw him speak briefly to Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, when will Harry be able to come back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Tomorrow evening" replied Madame Pomfrey and then said quietly.

"It isn't really necessary to keep him in that long, I just wanted to keep an eye on him and allow him to rest and relax. Tomorrows Friday and the start of the Easter Holidays so he won't have to worry about classes the day after that anyway."

"Thank you" Hermione said again as she made her way back to Harry and Ron. The three of them chatted for a little while longer, then Hermione and Ron bid Harry goodnight and returned to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The mystery deepens further in this chapter, enjoy and please review.**_

**When Hermione and Ron had settled themselves in comfy chairs by the fire Hermione asked Ron. **

"**What were Fred and George so happy about?"**

"**Ummm" said Ron stalling.**

"**Is it some prank their going to play on Umbridge" Hermione said dryly.**

"**Well" Ron said slowly. "I'm not sure. You see Harry really wants to talk to Sirius and since he can't send an owl."**

"**How on earth are they going to arrange that" Hermione said incredulously.**

"**I don't know, but please don't scold Harry, Hermione. He just mentioned it and then Ginny and the twins got all enthusiastic about it, you know what they're like."**

**Hermione sighed and then smiled.**

"**I understand, Harry needs a father figure to confide in. Having someone like a godfather has really done Harry a lot of good. The problem would be if Sirius charged up here and cursed all the Slytherins."**

"**Be funny though" Ron sniggered at the thought. He was really enjoying this, he realised, spending some time alone with Hermione. Although he couldn't wait to have his best mate back either. He quickly focused his thoughts on the conversation he was having with Hermione and said "Harry's discreet, he won't let Sirius come up here."**

"**Did Harry mention Professor Snape Ron, because Madame Pomfrey said he spoke to Harry earlier."**

**As she finished she noticed that Ron's ear's had gone a bit red.**

"**Yeah he did, he said Snape thinks Harry can manage Occulmecy on his own." **

"**What" yelped Hermione. "How can Harry be ready, he's described the lessons as disastrous and he's still been having dreams."**

"**Well, maybe it's like you just said Hermione" said Ron. "Harry clearly wasn't getting any where with Snape. Perhaps practising on his owns better."**

"**Ron, Dumbledore told Harry there's nothing more important than him learning Occulmecy. Snape's the expert so Harry will just have to tell Snape to carry on with the lessons" Hermione concluded.**

"**Yeah, Harry will enjoy that" muttered Ron. "Anyway, what else did you talk to Pomfrey about?"**

"**I asked her when Montague and Harry arrived and Ron the times don't add up with what Harry said."**

"**What do you mean" said Ron surprised.**

**Hermione repeated what Madame Pomfrey had said. **

"**So if Harry was five or ten minutes later to his lesson but Snape left almost straight away Malfoy, then it took Harry over an hour to leave, be attacked and get to the Hospital Wing" Hermione concluded.**

**Ron looked confused and worried.**

"**Maybe Harry went and did something when he left the dungeons but forgot what it was because he was hit over the head" he suggested.**

**Hermione shook her head.**

"**If a blow made Harry lose his memory, he'd likely have been knocked unconscious, but neither he nor Madame Pomfrey have said that he was. Anyway he shielded himself, that's why his arm is hurt." **

**She paused as realisation hit them both.**

"**Ron" she said slowly. "Do you think Harry's not telling us something"**

"**Maybe" Ron said uneasily. "The question is, why?"**

**The mystery deepened still, the next day. Ron and Hermione had visited Harry again before classes and Hermione had delivered her lecture about Occulmecy. Harry had been evasive in saying when he'd ask Snape about resuming lessons, though in Ron's opinion this was reasonable. He and Hermione had agreed the night before not to ask Harry why he was keeping something from them. They were both determined to find out on their own.**

**After lunch they queued up with the other Gryffindors outside Snape's classroom for Potions. As they were waiting, Malfoy and his cronies swaggered over.**

"**Well, well no saint Potter I see"he sneered at Ron and Hermione.**

"**What an astounding observation, Malfoy" Hermione said coolly.**

**Malfoy ignored this and asked "So where is he?"**

"**He's ill" Hermione said shortly.**

"_**Ill?"**_** Malfoy's sneer widened.**

"**Yeah" Ron cut in. "He's sick from seeing your face too often."**

**The other Gryffindors burst out laughing at this. Malfoy's face went red, but before he could retort Snape opened the door and silence fell immediately among the students. Snape gestured and the class filed in silently. Ron and Hermione taking their usual seats at the back of the class. Snape seemed to be in a very bad mood and no-one dared move. After telling them which potion they would be brewing and conjuring the instruments on the blackboard Snape sat at his desk. His baleful glare dared them to misbehave in anyway.**

**Under cover of the noises of people setting up cauldrons and collecting ingredients, Ron muttered as quietly as possible.**

"**Snape's in a really foul mood today." **

**Hermione nodded grimly and grimaced in Snape's direction making it clear they better not talk while he was like that. Snape was slowly subjecting everyone to cold piercing stares. Neville was already sweating. Halfway through the lesson, Snape got up and started prowling around, fury radiating off him in waves. He would stop behind students and bend over to watch them brew, making sharp comments. Even though he wasn't being as harsh to his own students, everyone was tense.**

**The students were working in two's and three's, so when Snape came over to their table, Ron was holding a measuring cylinder while Hermione was slowly and carefully pouring powdered unicorn horn into it. She was also stirring their cauldron with her other hand. Because the measurement had to be so precise both were watching the cylinder to ensure they got exactly the right volume. Snape just stood close behind them. When they had achieved the prefect amount, Hermione put down the jar of powder and took the cylinder form Ron and carefully poured and stirred it in. The potion bubbled slightly but turned the right colour and consistency so despite the tension in the room both Ron and Hermione were feeling pleased with themselves. Ron was just thinking how well Hermione could do even under pressure when Snape spoke.**

"**Pathetic, Weasley"**

**Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Their potion was fine and they were working well together.**

"**Are you, Longbottom (Neville whimpered slightly) and Potter utterly incapable of doing anything without Miss Granger's guiding hand" Snape said each word slowly, softly and with malice especially when pronouncing Harry's name.**

**Ron's ears went red. Hermione looked upset. Ron felt anger start to rise. Sure Hermione directed his and Harry's movements during shared potions but that was because she was the best and surest brewer. They worked very well as a team and he and Harry did contribute. Under his growing anger, Ron did feel a certain amount of pride. In denouncing him, Harry and Neville, Snape had in a way complimented Hermione. But in the next instant Snape ruined this, as he bent over Hermione and seized her wrists. The class hissed in shock. **

"**Does she need to show you how to stir a cauldron?" Snape asked forcing her hand to stir the cauldron. With her other hand Snape made her pick up a knife and chop slugs roughly while saying "Or does she need to demonstrate to you the proper way to prepare ingredients."**

**Snape's voice had risen. The class were watching in horror. Hermione was biting her lip and her face was red as she stared at her captured hands. Ron, furious and unheeding of the danger of provoking Snape, said angrily.**

"**Well if you'd let go of her, she could fix the potion your ruining."**

**The class gasped at Ron's boldness. Snapes eyes flashed. He had stopped moving Hermione's hands but was still holding her wrists.**

"**And yeah, Hermione does help us, cause she's clever and kind and we're never likely to get any help from YOU" Ron shouted.**

**Snape let go of Hermione. His face contorted with rage, he bent low over Ron.**

"**Then I suggest you and Miss Granger get on with it" he spat.**

**Snape straightened and swept around, his black robes swishing and strode back to his desk. The class cowered. Snape sat down and stayed there for the rest if the class. When the bell rang and everyone was packing up, he said "Weasley detention, my office tomorrow at eight."**

**Ron, his face red, started hustling Hermione out of the classroom and away from Snape. But as they were filing out, Hermione glanced back and saw Snape with a tortured expression, bury his face in his hands. When the class was a sufficient distance from Snape's dungeon, the Gryffindors burst into angry complaint about Snape's behaviour. Lavender and Pravtti put their arms around Hermione and said soothing words. The boys slapped Ron on the back and applauded him for standing up to Snape.**

"**I've never seen Snape like that before" said Neville shyly giving Hermione a hug.**

"**Yeah, he was fuming about something alright" said Seamus. "Why'd he have to rake it out on us though." **

"**Cause he's an evil sadistic git that's why" said Ron angrily. "And if he dares do that again to Hermione" He gestured wildly.**

"**Too right" agreed Seamus and Dean also making wild gestures. "Hope yer ok Hermione" Seamus added.**

"**I'm fine thanks" Hermione smiled. " Me and Ron are going to go see Harry now"**

"**Get Harry to curse Snape" suggested Dean as he and Seamus drew ahead of them.**

"**You should complain to Professor McGonagol" said Pravatti hotly as she and Lavender also drew ahead.**

"**Say hi to Harry and try to keep him from something rash" said Neville smiling as he headed towards the Great Hall as Ron and Hermione headed upstairs to the Hospital Wing. When they were quite alone, Ron put his arm around Hermione and she put hers around him.**

"**Did he hurt you" Ron asked seriously.**

**Hermione shook her head. **

"**No Ron, he really didn't" Snape had held her wrists tightly but he hadn't gripped them hard enough to hurt.**

"**Ron" she said almost timidly.**

"**What" he asked looking down at her.**

"**Thank you for what you said in potions and for standing up for me"**

"**It was nothing" he said gruffly. "I said nothing that wasn't true and I'd do it again."**

**His heart swelled as Hermione's face lit up. Then he added in a more serious tone.**

"**Harry'll be angry" **

"**Yes" Hermione agreed. "Ron there's something I found out that you can't tell Harry"**

"**What's that" Ron said curiously.**

"**When Snape was holding my hands, I noticed that his knuckles were slightly bruised. As though he had hurt them, hitting something. Or someone."**

_**Is Snape Harry's attacker? Find out in the next chapter, what conclusions Ron and Hermione draw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_What are Hermione and Ron going to tell Harry? Find out in this chapter and please review._

"No" said Ron in shock. "Surely even Snape wouldn't"

He broke off, his face twisted in confusion and concern.

"But if he did, why is Harry covering up"

"I don't know, but there must be a reason. I wouldn't have thought it's because he's scared of Snape, after the way he was treated at the Dursley's. He can stand up for himself" Hermione said decidedly."

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to make sure Harry doesn't suspected anything until we know what happened" Hermione concluded.

Ron agreed and in no time at all they had reached the Hospital wing. Harry was sitting on his bed fully clothed. Harry's smile faded as they drew closer. Ron still had his arm around Hermione and he also realized his face was set in a scowl as he had been thinking of Snape.

"What happened" Harry asked standing up.

"Snape was being a complete bastard today and he took it out on Hermione" Ron said fiercely.

"What did he do to you" Harry said in a very quiet voice to Hermione.

"He called our potion pathetic, then he said neither you, Ron or Neville could do anything without…"

Ron cut in before she could finish.

"Without Hormone's guiding hand and then the git decided to show us by man-handling Hermione."

"Man-handling Hermione" Harry repeated.

"He took hold of my wrists, Harry and was moving my hands, you know making me stir our cauldron" Hermione elaborated.

"He didn't hurt me" she added quickly seeing the look on Harry's face. "It was just a bit frightening. And I think he might regretted it."

"Regretted it" Ron said incredulously.

"Ron you didn't see the look on his face as we were leaving. I don't think he knew what he was doing today."

Harry gave Hermione a hug as Ron did too.

"I hope your right Hermione" said Harry softly.

"Well I am a _insufferable-know-it-all" _Hermione said smiling. Harry and Ron laughed. After bidding the matron goodbye the three of them headed downstairs for dinner. As they crossed the Entrance Hall, Hermione realised she had dropped some of her good quills. She told the other two she would meet them in the Great Hall and they carried on, Ron telling Harry why he'd got detention. Hermione only had to retrace her steps a short way before she spotted her quills lying on the floor. Just as she was picking them up, a shadow suddenly fell over her and a voice said.

"Miss Granger, a word if I may"

Hermione turned and saw Professor Snape over her. She quickly straightened but before she could speak, Snape spoke.

"Miss Granger, I would like to offer you my apologies for what happened in class today."

"Oh" said Hermione surprised.

"I was clearly over the line in treating you like that, and I hope you can forgive me" Snape said slowly and sincerely.

"I…yes of course Professor."

Snape inclined his head.

"Thank you Miss Granger. And I assure you that it won't happen again." He turned stiffly and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Professor" Hermione called.

Snape stopped but didn't turn.

"Are you feeling alright, Professor?" she asked in concerned voice.

Snape turned and regarded her with black eyes. She thought she saw pain flash across their black depths.

"Yes Miss Granger, I am fine" he said before turning and walking away. Hermione stood there for a moment before heading to the Great Hall as well.

"You were a while Hermione" Harry commented as she sat between him and Ron.

"I dropped my quills and then Professor Snape spoke to me"

"What did he want" Ron growled.

"To apologise for what happened in class. I think he meant it"

"He shouldn't have done what he did" said Harry.

"What I don't understand is why he lost control like that, he's usually so detached" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Something must have tipped him over the edge" Harry said.

Unseen by Harry as he glanced at the staff table, Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Could it be because of Montague's, you know, about the state he's in" Harry suggested.

"That's not likely" said Ron. "Students get the wrong end of pranks all the time. Something else must have happened"

"Could be Order related, maybe something happened with Voldemort" Harry suggested again.

Ron flinched at the name and Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Maybe" she said slowly.

"But" said Ron. "Wouldn't we have heard something if it was that."

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, Ron, Harry hasn't been able to receive any letters from Sirius, Dumbledores gone and the teachers would never tell us anything."

The three of them discussed the matter throughout dinner but couldn't come up with anything. They then returned to the Common room to do their homework. They were just finishing up when Fred and George walked over.

"We've sorted it for you Harry" said Fred.

"Tomorrow at five you can get into Umbidge's office and use her fire while we create a distraction" said George.

"Thanks Guys" said Harry.

"What's the diversion" asked Ron.

"Wait and see little bro" Fred said grinning. "But I'd avoid the fifth floor corridor if I were you."

"Harry are you sure you have to do this, you could get into so much trouble" said Hermione.

"Don't fret me dear" said George roguishly. "Harry'll be fine."

"Hermione" Harry said seriously. "I have to do this."

Hermione had a slightly disapproving frown but she nodded. Fred and George left them soon afterwards and then Harry went to have an early night. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I'm surprised you didn't object more or try and talk him out of it, Hermione" he said.

Hermione sighed.

"What would have been the point. Anyway I'm hoping he'll talk to us after he's talked to Sirius."

"Do you think he's going to tell Sirius about Snape." asked Ron.

"Hmmm, knowing Harry, I don't think he'll specifically mention Snape. I suspect the reason he got hurt is why he wants to talk to Sirius."

"Well, we won't know till tomorrow" Ron said standing and stretching. "Wonder what Fred and George are planning. I hope it causes Umbridge as much trouble as the fireworks."

"We'll see" said Hermione.

_The Fred and George's prank and Harry's meeting with Sirius goes as described in Order of the Phoenix but with a slight twist. Find out what that twist is in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy and please review. Ron and Hermione make some important discoveries._

The next day dawned clear and bright. Harry showed signs of nervousness, Hermione was resigned and Ron was grumbling about his detention. Fred and George came down to the Common Room late in the day but were in very high spirits. Before they all knew it, it was half four and the twins told Harry to set himself up near Umbridge's office. Harry set off with the invisibility cloak hidden in his bag and shortly after the twins left as too. At five, curiosity overcame Ron and Hermione and they set off down to see what the prank was.

Two hours later, the whole school was buzzing with what had happened. Fred and George had turned fifth floor corridor into a swamp which resulted in several students getting covered in slime and ooze. The twins had been cornered in the Entrance Hall, but just as Umbridge was ordering their punishment they had acted. They had summoned their packed trunks and locked up brooms. They had told Peeves to give Umbridge hell and had flown off into the sunset.

"Did you see the look on that old toad's face" Ron guffawed.

"No-one's going to forget Fred and George anytime soon" Harry said grinning.

"Only thing is I'll probably get the blame from mum for not stopping them" Ron said gloomily.

"Ron, it would very unfair if they did, I think they've been planning this for a while" Hermione. "But what are they going to do now."

"Set up a joke shop" said Harry.

"Yes but where have they gotten the money" Hermione said in a worried tone. "I know their jokes have been selling well but still."

"I gave them my Tri-wizard winnings" said Harry. "I didn't need it and the world needs more laughter."

"You did. Brilliant, I'll tell mum it's your fault" Ron said happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"So you managed to speak with Sirius" she asked.

"Yeah but it turns out Fred and George needn't have gone to all the trouble they went to" he replied.

"What do you mean" Hermione said confused.

"Before we came back to Hogwarts Sirius gave me a package that I never opened. Before I got out of the fireplace, Sirius told me I should use it next time I ever need to talk to him. It's a two way mirror" he explained.

" Sounds wicked" said Ron.

Hermione nodded and said.

"It'll certainly be useful. And Harry, Fred and George would have done something like this anyway, you just gave them a good excuse."

Harry stood up and said.

"I think I'll have a walk before curfew, I need some air."

"Be careful Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah and keep your wand ready at all times" Ron added.

"I will, see you later" Harry said and walked over and out of the Portrait Hole.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione leapt to her feet.

"Where are you off too" asked Ron surprised. He'd thought Hermione had settled herself in that chair.

"To talk to Sirius and find out once and for all what happened to Harry" she said determinedly and strode towards the staircase leading to the boy's dorm. Ron got up and followed her.

When they reached the dorm, Hermione dug in Harry's trunk and withdrew a brown paper wrapped package. Hermione carefully unwrapped it as she sat on Harry's bed as Ron sat beside her. She read the instructions on the back of the mirror then turned it around. Hers and Ron's reflection stared back.

"We both say Sirius's name on the count of three" she said. "One, two, three"

"Sirius Black" they said in unison.

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. He looked surprised to see the pair of them and then he grinned.

"It seems I'm very popular today. First Harry, then the twins dropped by to tell me they've left Hogwarts and now you two."

"I take it you're not sorry" Ron said grinning.

Sirius grinned even more widely.

"The more the merrier. But why have you two called?"

"We're concerned about Harry. He's not doing Occulemcy anymore."

Sirius scowled.

"I know, Remus said he'd talk to Snape, unless you two would willing to talk to him."

"No way" said Ron. "Snape's been in a really foul mood, he'll throw us out of his office. And that's if we're lucky."

Sirius's scowl deepened and he growled.

"That's what the slime ball did to Harry when he found Harry in his…"

Sirius suddenly stopped talking.

"Yes" prompted Hermione.

"Maybe I shouldn't say" Sirius said slowly.

"Sirius, Harry's been weird for the past few days and Snape been a complete arse, we need to know what happened" said Ron.

Sirius sighed.

"Look, if Harry hasn't told you then I can't tell you everything. It's not that he doesn't trust you" he said quickly. "This is something personal. Snape caught Harry in his Pensive and threw him out his office as a result."

"Harry wouldn't have pried deliberately" Hermione said. "I think he's been frustrated at being kept in the dark."

"I know and understand, Hermione" Sirius said. "But Harry's vulnerable till he learns Occulemcy. If only Dumbledore was there."

"Yeah to get rid of Umbridge" Ron said.

"Ron and I might talk to Professor Snape if Remus can't convince him" Hermione said calmly while Ron gapped at her.

Sirius smiled again.

"Thanks. Harry 's very lucky to have you two. You've been there for him when others" he sighed. "Haven't."

"We'll always be there" said Ron firmly while Hermione nodded.

"Sirius grinned then suddenly frowned.

"Ron, earlier you said Snape would throw you out of his office if you were lucky. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh Err" Ron said his ears going red. "Just the state he's been in, you know, we're not sure what he might do. He really creeps us out sometimes."

Sirius looked mollified.

"Well, I'll hopefully see you two soon. Get Harry to contact me, I miss him."

"He really misses you" Hermione said quickly. "Goodbye Sirius."

"Bye" said Ron.

"Bye" replied Sirius and he disappeared.

Hermione put down the mirror and turned to Ron.

"It fits, it all fits. Snape leaves Harry to see about Montague, Harry goes in the Pensive and looks at the memories. Snape catches him when he returns and loses it. Ron it fit's the time pattern."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why Harry's covered it up" said Ron.

"The Pensive is the key" Hermione said getting up and pacing.

"Ron, when you're in detention, see if the Pensive is still there."

"What" said Ron his jaw dropping. "Are you serious."

"Ron" she said seriously. "We have to see that memory that Harry saw. It's the only way to clear this business up."

_Next chapter, Ron's detention with Snape, what will happen?_


	7. Chapter 7

This is a very short chapter, but the next one's going to be quite big. As always enjoy and please review.

_Ron was pickling slugs in Snape's office. It wasn't too bad except it reminded him of his second year when he had been burping slugs in detention. He grimaced at the memory of having to give that git Riddle's shield an extra clean. Ron causally glanced up at Snape's desk where the man was working on an essay. Snape had barely spoken to him but though Ron liked it better that way, it was strange Snape wasn't at least sneering at him._

_Ron hadn't seen the Pensive but he suspected that it was in Snape's cupboard. After all he wouldn't have been able to return it to Dumbledore yet. Ron needed to get a look in that cupboard. Ron smiled. Of the three of them, Ron knew he was considered the least clever. Snape might not consider Harry as smart as Hermione but he always suspected Harry of being up to , hopefully, Snape wouldn't be as suspicious of Ron._

_When he was sure Snape wasn't looking, Ron increased the amount of slugs in his bucket then vanished some of the pickling agent. Snape didn't notice either action. Ten minutes later Ron said._

"_Excuse me, sir"_

_Snape looked up and said._

"_What is it Weasley?"_

"_Sir, I don't have enough stuff to finish these slugs."_

_Snape frowned and stood up to see that Ron was right. Sitting back down he said._

"_There is more in my cupboard, take enough to finish the slugs"_

"_Yes, sir" Said Ron getting up and going over to the cupboard. He could feel Snape watching but he simply strode in and looked around for the right bottles. When he had found them he took several and went straight back out. But as he turned to shut the door, his eyes scanned the room and spotted it high on a shelf. He closed the door and returned to his work._

_An hour later he was dismissed and he went back to the Common Room to find Hermione waiting up for him._

"_Well" she said standing up as he walked over to the fireplace._

"_It's on a shelf in Snape's cupboard" said Ron sinking gratefully into a chair. He was stiff from sitting on a stool and bending over for two hours._

"_Excellent" said Hermione. "We'll look at it later tonight."_

_Ron sat up._

"_Tonight? Hermione are you sure that's a good idea. This is Snape's office."_

"_Oh Ron, where's your sense of adventure. Anyway" she continued. "I've broken into Snape's office before, remember second year? And speaking of second year, you entered the chamber of secrets to face a Baslisk. Snape's hardly worse than that."_

"_I dunno, Snape's certainly got a look that could kill. Anyway what happened to your sense of not breaking school rules?"_

_Hermione smiled. "It decided it needed a break while Umbridge is in control. And this is for Harry, he'd do no less for us. Besides we'll be cautious."_

"_Ok Hermione you've convinced, I'm just going to have a nap before we set off."_

"_Boy" he said settling comfortably back into his armchair. " I am going to enjoy my Sunday sleep in."_

_Me and Hermione are going to break into Snape's office, Ron thought. That'll definitely be one of my craziest moments._

_What will happen when Ron and Hermione break into Snape's office and what will they find? Find out in chapter eight._


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry for taking so long to update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please leave me a little review. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**_

**It was one o'clock in the morning when Ron and Hermione left the Common Room armed with Harry's cloak and map. Harry had been fast asleep since before Ron had returned from detention so there had been no awkward questions about him and Hermione. After the incident with Fred and George there seemed to be a lot more patrols prowling around but thankfully the map showed Snape wasn't abroad.**

**The extra patrols meant several detours, meaning by the time they reached Snape's office it was quarter to two. It was freezing down in the dungeons so Hermione conjured some blue fire in a jar and laid it on Snape's desk. After relocking Snape's office door, Ron unlocked Snape's cupboard store and climbed the ladder to retrieve the Penseive. He brought it over to the table as Hermione was checking the map.**

"**It's alright" she said. Snape's in his quarters and the Slytherin's wouldn't dare come near his office."**

"**No body dares come near Snape's office at night time" Ron said grinning. "first years think he'd pickle them."**

"**Overgrown bat" he added quietly.**

**Hermione took hold of the Pensieve and gently swirled the sliver liquid and then prodded it with her wand. An image slowly formed and they both bent over it.**

"**Be careful" whispered Hermione. "If we touch the surface we'll be sucked into the memory."**

**The image formed into a scene in the Great Hall. Rows of students were busily writing away. Professor Flictwick sat at the staff table next to a large hourglass. The students looked their age so Hermione said.**

"**It looks like an OWL exam." **

"**Yeah" agreed Ron. "Look there's Snape" Pointing at a long greasy haired teenager. "Why would Harry want to watch Snape do his OWL's?"**

"**Not Snape" Hermione said, pointing at the memory.**

"**James Potter."**

"**Oh yeah" said Ron as he stared at the dark haired boy with glasses. "And there's Sirius and Remus. And there's that slimy rat Pettigrew."**

"**This explains how Harry ended up in the Pensieve, to watch his dad" said Hermione.**

**They continued to watch the young Marauders and Snape complete their exam and wander into the sunny grounds. Snape settled under a tree and the Marauders sprawled on the ground, James messing about with a Snitch. But then the scene changed.**

**Sirius and James attacked Snape. Then a red haired girl joined in and defended Snape. And they watched Snape call the girl a mud blood and she left. James then proceeded to punish Snape. The memory suddenly swirled, dissolving the image of the red haired girl striding away.**

_**Lily Evans?**_

**The question hung in the air as Ron and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**Harry's mum and dad didn't get on very well" said Ron.**

"**That'll be why Harry wanted to talk to Sirius" said Hermione.**

"**But is this the right memory?" asked Ron. "I mean, it's a horrible memory for Snape, being humiliated but still."**

"**Well, we can always discuss it later if you want to view more…" Hermione began but broke off with a gasp staring at the map. A dot labelled Severus Snape was heading straight for his office and was alarmingly close. Ron, who had been starting to feel sleepy, jumped up and knocked over the jar of fire which smashed. He swore and grabbed the map and cloak as Hermione banished the Pensieve to it's shelf. **

**Ron swept the cloak over the two of them and pulled Hermione into a corner, a minute before Professor Severus Snape unlocked and opened the door. Snape was rubbing his face as he came in but he lowered his hand when he spotted the broken glass and remains of the dying blue flames.**

"**Oh why did he have to pick tonight" Hermione inwardly groaned as Snape strode over and vanished the glass and flames. His black eyes scanned the room. Hermione clung tightly to Ron as Snape flung open his cupboard door to check nothing had been taken. Of course nothing had but it was still apparent people had been in Snape's office. **

**But Snape seemed to decide whoever it was, was long gone and at least hadn't taken anything. Snape sat down at his desk after lifting a glass bowl full of roots in a dark liquid and a vial of reddish liquid from a shelf. Hermione realised that Snape had been soaking the roots for sixteen hours and now needed to add the catalyst otherwise the roots would be useless. Both she and Ron relaxed, Snape would likely leave again soon. Ten minutes later Snape was getting ready to leave having successfully added the vital catalyst to the bowl that was now resting on one of his shelves. Ron was really feeling exhausted by this time and couldn't wait to leave as well. **

**But as Snape was returning the catalyst to his store, his eyes travelled to the Pensieve and he froze. Hermione realised with a jolt that it wasn't quite in it's original place. Snape summoned it and spun around eyes flashing. He slammed it onto the desk, and the memory of his humiliation started swirling around again. Snape glared around the office and snarled "Accio cloak."**

**Ron and Hermione clung to the cloak but it didn't try to leave them. Ron had his arms around Hermione and she held onto him.**

"**If he catches us, we'll be in so much trouble, he looks so angry" Hermione thought petrified. Ron however was thinking "If he dares harm Hermione, I don't care what happens to me, he won't touch her."**

**Snape searched the office with his eyes but as no one under a cloak had been discovered and there wasn't any where to hide, he abruptly swept from the room. Ron and Hermione were still for a moment before checking the map but Snape was moving from his office.**

"**We'd better move" said Ron. "He'll be searching for us."**

"**I thought he'd had us" whispered Hermione. **

"**Me too" said Ron as they exited the office. **

**They left the dungeons quickly and up the marble stairs but they're way to Gryffindor was blocked by Filch and Mrs Norris. They tried a detour up a small flight of stairs and along a couple of corridors but again their way was blocked. The same thing happened several times along other corridors and up more stairs. Finally at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower Ron had had enough and pulled Hermione up the stairs.**

"**Ron?" Hermione said startled.**

"**We can summon a broom and fly to Gryffindor Tower" replied Ron charging up the stairs. "Damn Inquisitorial Squad."**

**When they reached the top and were through the door they immediately went to the battlements. Ron pulled off the cloak and whipped out his wand.**

"**Accio broom" he called into the night air. "I can't believe we couldn't get back to Gryffindor Tower."**

"**Yes" said Hermione slowly. "It's almost as though all the patrols were positioned so we couldn't get back."**

"**An astute observation Miss Granger" came a cold voice from fight behind them. Ron and Hermione spun around in horror at the sight of the person standing before them. It was Snape.**

_**Just had to have cliff-hanger here. Find out in chapter nine what happens to Ron and Hermione. Don't worry, I won't be long in updating.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_The confrontation between Ron, Hermione and Snape is finally here. Read on to find out what happens, and please review if you enjoy._

Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows behind the Astronomy Tower. He had his wand out and his face was set in fury. Ron was so frozen in horror that he didn't notice his broom coming up until Snape summoned it. Ron lunged but missed. Holding the broom Snape sneered.

"Once again, Weasley your Quidditch skills fall short."

Ron ignored this, pushing Hermione behind him as Snape continued.

"I'm surprised Potter isn't with you. How can the dream team manage without their saintly leader?"

"Harry's in bed asleep, sir" Hermione said. "He doesn't know we're out."

"Well no matter" said Snape dismissively. "As you have no doubt guessed, I positioned all the patrols so that you could not reach your dorm and would be forced up here. I knew you would have that map but I am sufficiently acquainted with the castle interior to lead you here."

"Yeah" said Ron thankfully thinking they still had their wands. "So what now "Sir", going to beat us up like you did Harry?"

"So" hissed Snape. "The brat told you."

"No" cried Hermione. "He never, we figured it out on our own."

"If Harry promised he wouldn't tell, you can bet he'll keep that promise" said Ron hotly. "Your lucky he didn't tell Sirius or Remus."

"You think I am afraid of that mutt or that spineless wolf?" Snape spat. "It would give me infinite pleasure to curse both of them of they did..Object."

"We know you would, sir" Hermione said. "We know you hate them and we have a better understanding of why. But professor, you need to let go of the past, holding this school boy grudge is not doing you any good."

"And why, Miss Granger" Snape hissed menacingly as he took a step towards them. Ron pushed Hermione further back. "Should I let it go? You have no idea what they did to me."

"No but I know what the Dursley's did to Harry" Hermione answered trying to keep her voice calm.

"What has Potter's or his miserable relatives got to do with me" Snape snapped, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"They mistreated Harry for years and tried to destroy his heritage. Harry has every reason to despise them and want to get even with them. And yet he doesn't. He may dislike them but he doesn't truly hate them and would never think of trying to exact revenge on them. If they were in trouble, he would save them, like he saved his cousin during the summer." Hermione said earnestly as she took a step towards Snape despite Ron's arm in front of her.

"I fail to see the point of this heart-warming story, Miss Granger" Snape said coldly. "So Petunia and Dursley didn't spoil the brat, what of it?"

"Well you're the one always claiming Harry's spoiled, _sir_" Ron cut in. "Even though you can clearly see he isn't."

"And you know what else" Ron continued hotly. "My mum's been getting on ot Sirius for treating Harry like his dad. But Sirius isn't the one with the problem, it's you. You think Harry IS James, reincarnated for you to get your petty revenge."

Ron's voice rose as he continued. "You treat Harry like s**t" ("Ron" Hermione hissed) "When he has never done anything to you."

"You dare speak to me like this" Snape snarled, his voice rising as Ron drew breath.

"Yeah, I dare" Ron said, his voice now quiet. "Why can't you just get over what happened between you and James, and leave Harry alone. You can't touch James, he's dead. Harry is his own person."

Hermione wasn't sure how much of Ron's speech had touched the professor, he still looked like he was on point of cursing Ron. So Hermione ducked under Ron's arm and cautiously approached him. Ron let her but followed behind, still with his wand out.

"Professor, everything we've done for the last few days, has been without Harry's knowledge. We wanted to know what had happened to him and why" she said soothingly. "Harry could have told Professor McGonagall or Sirius (They have a two way mirror). But he didn't and you know why? Because Harry feels guilty on your behalf and ashamed he invaded your privacy. When he contacted Sirius, he wanted to understand why Sirius and James acted the way they did."

Seeing that Professor Snape hadn't moved, she continued somewhat hesitantly. "I saw that your knuckles were bruised in…Class _that day _and we knew what you must have done. But" she said hurriedly, seeing Snape's face twist. "I meant it when I said I forgave you sir, I saw the look on your face" she said softly. "You regretted what happened. And I know you regret what happened with Harry."

Snape still wasn't moving Snape so she took another step forward.

"Despite your animosity towards James Potter, you've protected Harry since he first came here. That's why you're the one teaching Harry Occulemcy."

"It was the Headmaster's desire that I teach Potter Occulemcy" Snape said tonelessly, his face unreadable.

"Yes, but was that the only reason you were doing it?" Hermione pressed. Ron wasn't sure where Hermione was going with this but he trusted her insight. She was good at gauging what a person was feeling. He only hoped she could resolve this without the need for wands.

"You called Harry's aunt by her first name" Hermione said softly. "You wouldn't do that unless you knew her. And I don't think you could know have known her, unless you knew…Lily."

"Merlin she's right" thought Ron in astonishment. Now he thought he might know where this was going."

"You've never mentioned Harry's mother, never said one bad thing about her. I think that's because you were friends with her, but lost her that day because of that word" Hermione concluded only slightly hesitate. Pain flashed across Snape's face and he half lowered his wand. Ron felt a twinge of pity and he knew Hermione felt the same.

"Please Professor, you have to continue teaching Harry Occulemcy, we all know how important it is for Harry to shield his mind."

Hermione and Ron were know quite close to Snape, but at Hermione words, he sorrowfully shook his head.

"I cannot Miss Granger" he said. Seeing that she was about to speak he held up his hand, his thumb holding his wand. "You are right Miss Granger, about everything but."

Snape buried his hand in his face as he continued. "There is no trust between me and Potter and Occulemcy is just too.. Intimate a learning for me to effectively teach him. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. I can't teach him Occulemcy."

"So teach Hermione."

Snape's hand and jaw dropped.

"What" he said in disbelief as Hermione spun around to stare at Ron. Ron felt his face burn slightly but he carried on nonetheless.

"If you can't teach Harry, teach someone who can. And don't tell me you can't" Ron added as Snape looked ready to say something.

"Occulemcy requires concentration and determination, being able to focus. That's Hermione and if any student at his school can learn Occulemcy it's her. She memorised the awful coursework that toad set us. You and Hermione don't have this big personal history and even though she's got bad memories, they're not on the same scale as Harry's, so they won't bog her down. You can trust her to learn and she can trust you to teach. And once she's learned, she can teach Harry."

Snape stared at him for a few moments before saying. "In order for Miss Granger to teach Potter, she would need to become a Legilmans."

"You can teach her how to become one, after she's learned Occulemcy. So how about it, sir?"

Snape didn't say anything for a few minutes. His graze which had been directed at Ron, now focused on Hermione.

"If Miss Granger is willing to allow me teach her Leglimency and Occulemcy, then I will."

He looked almost as though he expected Hermione to refuse him outright. Hermione was still a little shocked at Ron's declaration but as he took her hand, squeezed it and smiled at her, she found her voice. Looking Snipe full in the face, she smiled and said.

"I 'd be honoured to learn from you, Professor."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise before he half smiled. Hermione and Ron relaxed as he said.

"Come to my office at eight o'clock on Monday Miss Granger, we will think of a suitable reason why at another time."

"Well obviously" Ron thought. "No one would believe Hermione was going there for remedial potions." As Ron stepped forward to take back the broom Snape was offering, Snape leaned forward and whispered.

"You have a good thing Weasley. Do not make the same mistake I made and allow your pride to ruin things."

Ron's jaw dropped but he nodded his understanding. Snape nodded goodnight to them and swept from the balcony. Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment before Ron turned to Hermione, his face slightly flushed.

"we'd better get going" Ron said climbing onto his broom, leaving plenty of room for Hermione. Smiling Hermione climbed in front of Ron and he gently pushed off and they flew up into the cool night air.

_It's not over yet, find out what happens on the ride back to Gryffindor Tower in the next chapter. Some of you may be surprised by how this turned out, especially as there was no duelling but this is how I wanted it to go. I've tried to portray Snape as deeply remorseful wracked with guilt though he is still a git at times. Ron also may be a bit OC but I wanted him to realise his feelings after spending so much time alone with Hermione and worrying about her. I also wanted to show just how clever Hermione is, that's how she figured out Snape's secret. Anyway I hope everyone likes how this has gone and will continue to read. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. I really sorry for not updating in about six months, I just got so caught up in other stories, that I haven't had a chance to update until now._

_I know Ron is probably completely OC but I'm not really good at writing romance so just bare with me. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_We__'__d better get going__"__ Ron said climbing onto his broom, leaving plenty of room for Hermione. Smiling Hermione climbed in front of Ron and he gently pushed off and they flew up into the cool night air._

Ron flew as slowly and carefully as possible, he knew Hermione wasn't good on a broom. As they rose slowly over the Castle, Hermione relaxed against Ron with a small sigh. Ron, with one arm around Hermione, the other guiding the broom, smiled. He was still wide awake after the adrenaline rush of being cornered but knew that soon, tiredness would overwhelm him.

Soon they were high above the Castle, leisurely moving through the night air. Hermione had never been very sure on a broom but tonight, it was completely different. She felt safe because she knew Ron wouldn't let anything happen to her. She peered down at the view below, Ron holding her firmly. At this time of night there were few lights from the Castle but the moon cast enough light to make the Castle shimmer.

The lake was particularly lovely, in fact, it reminded her of Snape's Pensieve. She still couldn't quite believe everything that they had found out. Not only had they discovered what happened to Harry but they had also learned that Snape had been friends with Lily Evans. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the Potions Master, he really was just a lonely man with no one to talk to. Thinking about him made her think about what he had offered in order to help Harry.

"Can you believe I'm going to learn Occulmecy and Legimency, that's really advanced magic," she said excitedly.

She felt Ron grin behind her, making her smile at the comment he was bound to make.

"I'm surprised you didn't discover it sooner, Mione. Next you'll be getting McGonagall to teach you Animagi," he said with a laugh. Hermione laughed at his teasing tone.

"You think I can do this? Learn two branches of equally complex and difficult magic and then teach it to someone else?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he whispered back. "You brewed Polyjuice Potion in our second year. I've never seen you fail at anything academic, except for Divination and we all know that doesn't count."

This caused Hermione to laugh out loud and Ron smiled happily, he loved hearing her laugh. Then he grew serious.

"I meant what I said back there," he said quietly. "I know you can do this."

"Thank you," she said simply.

They were still flying slowly so she gazed upwards, Ron holding her firmly. The stars winked down at her, and silently she watched the constellations.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?"

"They're not the only beautiful things here tonight," Ron said without thinking.

Hermione turned a questioning look in his direction and his ears flamed red. But he decided to take a chance, just one chance and said.

"Hermione, when Snape almost caught us in his office, how did you feel?"

"I was terrified," she replied. "Apart from the trouble we'd have been in, I'd no idea how he was going to react."

She paused, and then said.

"Weren't you?"

"Actually, all I could think of was how......If he tried to hurt you...Well, he would have to have gotten past me first."

Ron's ears went an even deeper shade of red. Then he took a deep breath.

"What I mean is...I would never have let him hurt you," Ron said, gazing into Hermione eyes.

"You wouldn't?" she said, gazing back. The broom wasn't moving anymore. They hovered in the air but neither noticed.

"Never," he said. "I...I..."

But he couldn't finish his sentence, instead he slowly lent forward and kissed the edge of Hermione's mouth very gently. He was too nervous to linger so he pulled away to sheepishly look at her surprised face.

"Ron," she said softly. "You....like _me?"_

"Yeah," he choked out.

"When?" she breathed, willing him to say more.

"I...I don't know. I suppose when we started investigating, I started thinking of you...in a different way as in...More than a friend," he said with a nervous shrug.

"But if you don't feel the same way," he said quickly. "I can just love you as a friend.."

He stopped talking as Hermione pressed a finger to his lips.

"I think I've started thinking of you as more than a friend since last year, Ron."

Ron stared at her for a moment before realisation dawned on his face.

"You wanted me to ask you to the ball," he said slowly. "But like a prat I didn't realise."

Hermione just laughed softly as she touched his cheek gently.

"I should probably have given you more of a hint. After all, I was your best friend, I understand now that you just didn't see me that way."

"Not until I got mad with jealously at seeing you with Krum," Ron said wryly, before saying. "It wasn't that I didn't know you were a girl, it's just all the other girls I know are just so..._girly."_

"So I'm like one of the guys?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Yes. I mean no, not exactly," Ron said hurriedly. "I mean, you don't mind mucking in with us guys, and you don't just sit giggling over...hair or clothes, stuff like that. I mean there's some stuff me and Harry like that you don't like Quidditch but that's nothing to do with you being a girl, Ginny and McGonagall are two of the biggest Quidditch nuts I know."

Hermione laughed and his heart gave a sudden little thud. She gently stroked his cheek and he raised one hand to touch hers.

"I understand," she said softly.

They stared at each other for a moment, then, without any words, both leaned forward and kissed. The kiss steadily intensified until Hermione had wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as he passionately kissed her back. He unfortunately couldn't hold her back as he was still flying the broom but it didn't matter, he loved her the way she loved him and that's what mattered.

Finally, they broke apart and amazingly, Ron's ears weren't red. He grinned almost sheepishly.

"Hermione," he said seriously, somehow, his voice suddenly seemed deeper. "As much as I would love to continue this, we really should be getting back."

She nodded, understanding and Ron flew them the last bit of their journey, to Gryffindor Tower. He carefully helped her dismount into the room of the boy's dormitory before climbing in himself. With a sigh they both collapsed on top of his bed, the lateness finally catching up to them.

"I'm so tired, I think I could sleep all week," Ron muttered as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Me too," Hermione said with a yawn, her eyes were beginning to close. She wished she didn't have to go all the way to her room. "I suppose I should get up and go so you can have some peace."

"You...you don't have to," came Ron's quiet reply.

She turned her head to look at him in confusion, noting as she did so his ears were red.

"This...this is kinda nice," he stammered slightly. "Just lying here with you, feels...nice."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"I think it feels nice too," she whispered.

Without any more words, they sat up, removed their shoes and socks and then after taking off their outer robes, slipped into bed together. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her as they both settled down.

The last thing Ron did was to draw the drapes around his bed, before they both fell asleep.

_Author's note. I think the next chapter might be the last chapter, and I'll try not to wait too long to update. If you think them sleeping together is a bit strange, well, they have been best friends for the last five years, I think they're at the point where their pretty comfortable with each other. Plus, they're too tired to be embarrassed._

_Next chapter, Harry's reaction to what his friends have been up to. Till next time._


End file.
